


Bite My Lips and Close My Eyes (Take Me Away to Paradise)

by Anonymous



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Grinding, Its there kind of if you look for it, Juno's fascination with Peter's teeth, M/M, Mild Praise Kink, Nonbinary Juno Steel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Oh, Juno, darling, did you like that?” the thief purred, pulling back to look Juno in the eye. Juno, for his part, avoided Peter's.





	Bite My Lips and Close My Eyes (Take Me Away to Paradise)

Juno gasped against Peter's lips as the thief's hands found their way down his back, around his waist to grip his ass, pulling his hips forward to grind against Peter's thigh. Juno could feel himself starting to get wet through his trousers, and hid his face in Peter's collarbone as they started a steady rhythm rocking back and forth. Peter lifted and tilted Juno's head to the side and let his teeth graze- just barely touching- over Juno's exposed throat. Juno's breath tripped backwards with a strangled noise at that, and he could feel the responding smirk against the skin at the side of his neck.

“Oh, Juno, _darling_ , did you like that?” the thief purred, pulling back to look Juno in the eye. Juno, for his part, avoided Peter's. In doing so, though, he missed the glint in the other’s eyes.

Peter bent down again to press a soft kiss against Juno's fluttering pulse-point– then opened his mouth to press his teeth against it. Juno's eye snapped open and he gasped, clenching around nothing. He whined as Peter chuckled low in his throat. Peter worked a slim hand into the front of Juno's pants; the detective hadn't even noticed Peter undoing the button or fly. He'd been too distracted by _Peter's teeth catching against his chin, trailing across his jaw, pressing in just below his ear–_

Despite the awkward angle, Peter drew his hand across the sopping mess that was the front of Juno's underwear. Juno's breath and hips stuttered in time with Peter's hand stroking against his clit; at the same time, Peter started talking against Juno's ear in a husky whisper.

“I saw the way you always looked at my mouth love, but I always thought you were thinking of where it might best be situated,” the thief punctuates the line with a hard rub along Juno's entrance, “but you were watching these, weren't you?” He gently bites the lobe of the ear he was talking into, and Juno whines, his head tipping back and exposing his neck to Peter. Peter takes advantage of the fact and used the opportunity to run his teeth along Juno's neck, sometimes scraping across, sometimes brushing the flats of them along the detective’s jaw, sometimes biting gently- enough for Juno to feel it, but never enough to break the skin, barely enough to leave a mark.

Juno can feel the edge approaching, and he rocks his hips down harder, faster against Peter's hand and thigh, his own thighs beginning to shake.

“Are you close, love?” Peter asked, already knowing the answer. “Come on, sweetheart. You've been so good, let go for me.” As he spoke, he ground the heel of his hand hard against juno’s clit, pressing his fingers against his entrance through his underwear. Juno thrust down once more, then with a shudder, tipped over the edge.

_"Good_ _girl,”_ Peter whispered against Juno's neck, then bit once more against the detective’s pulse point, sucking a stark bruise there. Juno shuddered again at the praise and the bite, sparks of pleasure coursing through his body.

Eventually, he collapsed, limp, against Peter's chest. Peter withdrew his hand from Juno's pants, drawing him into a lazy, unhurried kiss.

He could wait.


End file.
